Netep Muri
Born in 11 BBY to xeno biologist Naunet and CSA executive Jeric Muri, young Netep enjoyed most freedoms that money and education could buy. She was born on the planet Bakura - a rich oasis amidst harsher planetary bodies that roamed the Outer Rim's orbit. Her parents owned a number of homes and small research labs planet-side, but much of their work entailed contracted travel between the rims and into "wild" space in search of new resources. Netep is the sole offspring of the pair, so aside from the occasional trip to visit her mother's sister and affiliated younger cousins, little Muri didn't have many playmates her age. Often left to her own devices, Netep found ways to spice up an otherwise droll existence. She took to studying local species - sentient and otherwise - wherever they went, with hopes of enticing native youngsters to join in her frequent misadventures. Failing that, she did keep company with an assortment of inanimate playthings - mostly bits of equipment scavenged and hoarded away, "toys" far from suited to children her age. One such homemade 'doll' misfired in a game of war played behind the cold storage building of mother's parasitology lab, resulting in costly repairs and loss of 2 years' research on the genome of a parasitic larvae found in gumfish. Consequently, the chastised adolescent was made to watch while her parents found, raided, and destroyed her stashes of junk, all the while suffering from a rather sore bum. Life wasn't always lonesome for young Muri, of course. She frequently accompanied her parents on their travels, and her elementary, formal education swiftly gave way to an experience-based one, enriched with strange, cultural influences, and wild ideologies. Netep proved to be amazingly adept at assimilating new languages and picking up on nuances of alien cultures, largely without tutoring. Her quick brain and other 'quirks' led some, who knew Naunet's earlier research history of restorative neurological function of certain sentient species, to suspect that the young Muri was subjected to genetic altering prenatally. The rumor was only made stronger when Naunet, in her later thirties, began to exhibit slight cognitive dysfunction, as familial history of neurological disease began to catch up with her. Alas, such rumors were never confirmed (or contested) by those knowing the truth. Living and operating beyond the steely grip of the Empire had its benefits, but was not without frustrations. Evidence of Palpatine's growing power and darker intentions became clearer as the years progressed, bringing trade route restrictions and stronger Imperial presences on worlds they used to visit with ease... By the time she was a teenager, Netep was feeling the Rebellion spirit. Sympathetic to the alien races that had become so grossly exploited, Netep made a personal pledge to one day join the cause, but that far-set goal was put on hold when her own home world fell prey to an attack - by the Ssiruuk. Most of her family escaped, father having called in a company favor to guarantee their safe flight on board a well-armored transport due to deliver mineral deposits to a CSA refinery, while he followed suit in their personal freighter. He never made it. Netep became stricken with wanderlust after that point. No place seemed like home for long, no ties kept too closely. At the age of 17, she disembarked for Ord Mantel and found work as a deck hand on board a "free trader" vessel. She kept her head low and didn't ask too many questions about the obvious lack of permits on board the craft, or the rather shifty cash flow. The brief remainder of her teenage years was spent holed up in cargo hold after cargo hold, earning just enough to feed her self most nights and slowly save for a crummy apartment of her own. By her early twenties, the young woman caught a break. Word traveled through the "free trade" business that this gal had a knack for linguistics, and could finagle a deal out of any sentient without resorting to the "shoot first, ask later" mentality - which of course could keep local authorities off their backs and more money in their pockets. Muri found herself landing some gigs as a translator and a scout - a lifestyle that proved to be right up her alley. The apartment was left to ruin in no time, credits piled instead into multiple accounts to fund travel expenses. After a few years experience under her belt, embarking on various expeditions, Netep has had the pleasure (and sometimes displeasure) of accompanying scholars, tradesman, and even a botanist, on their treks into alien turf. She was content to linger along this unconventional career path for awhile longer, though the notion of one day owning her own ship to venture the stars was a rather seductive dream that floated through her head. With pay too little, too infrequent to own such a large plaything, she suplemented contracted travels with odd jobs here and there. Eventually, she made more stable acquaintances (Dekir, Kydra, Bodaz, and on!) - many bodies of the Jedi order, of all things, and took up slightly more steady employment as a translator/receptionist for a free clinic, owned and operated chiefly by a new friend, Bodaz. Finally, Netep has stashed enough spare change away to afford a personal craft of her own, thusly reducing her chances of waking up in a friend's cargo hold. She recently purchased A Ghtroc 720, bartering a slight discount, made possible by the exchange of a rather shiny, and pointy, artifact she long ago liberated from an archaic, Abyssian site during her early years of being hired 'help'. Proud of her less than stylish vehicle, and protective of its hard-to-find assemblage of parts in this day and age, Netep isn't one to take it for a joy ride, and still uses most forms of public transport for briefer errands. Also recently, she plays host more frequently to her visiting mother, so having a secure place to store her mater when on tour of less than savory territories is an added bonus of the ship's enhancement to her life. Category:Characters